


Unbearable

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Sev demanded I write future!Edd as a bear, and has also expressed some interest in more edd/matt hatesex, and how could I pass up a winning combination like that?





	Unbearable

Edd's nerves were starting to wear thin. He didn't know what the hell possessed him to run this rebellion with Matt goddamn Graves of all people.

But considering Tord was hellbent on destroying the world and Tom was AWOL, he didn't have much of a choice. 

Even after putting up with the man for close to 30 odd years, Matt still found ways to get under Edd’s skin. 

In the past, they had reached a breaking point, usually ending in trips to A&E or very angry orgasms.

Edd could feel the tension raising to a fever pitch again for the first time in years. Matt had been testing his leadership at every turn, giving contradicting orders and planning meetings Edd wasn't privy to. 

And worse, Matt blew him off at every attempt to end this peacefully. To see Edd approaching would send Matt striding down a corridor, immediately taking up conversation with one of their officers. 

The Rebellion didn't have time for one of their co-commanders to be injured. So there was only one solution. 

After a particularly tense meeting with their allies wherein Matt had argued every point Edd made, come up with a countermeasure for every plan, and essentially did nothing but repeatedly pull the rug out from under him, Edd finally took matters into his own hands, literally. 

The two leaders were last to leave the room, and Edd quickly grabbed the scruff of Matt’s jacket, yanking him back into the meeting room and slamming the door. 

Matt stumbled and spun around, looking affronted as he straightened his coat. “What was that for?” 

“I don’t know what you think you’re playing at,” Edd growls, flipping the lock on the door before slowly approaching the other man. “But you’ve been undermining me all week, and I won’t stand for it.”

Matt cocks his head, looking down his nose at Edd with a smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Edd grits his teeth, stepping closer. “This isn’t a  _ game _ Matt. If you’re not going to take this seriously, then-”

“Then  _ what _ ?” Matt challenges, leaning forward into Edd’s space.

He hesitates for a moment before he sees the opportunity to strike. He grins wide, and he can see Matt’s confidence slip. “Well, if you don’t like being my equal, maybe you’ll prefer being treated as my subordinate.”

Matt may be taller than him, but Edd was much bigger, and easily uses his weight to push the other man against the long conference table, pinning their hips together. Matt lets out a huff of surprise, hands grasping at Edd’s sides for leverage.

“If  _ this _ is how you treat our soldiers, it makes sense they would want to call you leader,” Matt snipes, not giving up his pride yet. 

But Edd was good at breaking fresh meat on the training grounds. Breaking Matt would be a breeze.

“Well, if that’s what you want to call me-” Edd braces his hands against the table on either side of Matt, pinning the other man in as he grinds their hips together.

Matt’s breath hisses out between his teeth as he digs his fingers into Edd’s jacket, rocking his hips back in return. 

“If you’re trying to teach me a lesson,” Matt grits out, not slowing his pace as he leans forward, practically cheek to cheek with Edd, “you’re not going to  _ tease _ it out of me.” He bites down hard on Edd’s neck, making the other man yelp in surprise.

Edd grabs Matt by the shoulders and shoves him back, eyes narrowing. Edd quickly unzips Matt’s trousers as he props himself up on his elbows, looking on with feigned disinterest. His expression quickly changes when Edd wraps a hand around his length, Matt’s hips jerking up into the touch. 

Edd reaches into an inner pocket of his jacket, retrieving a small bottle of lube. 

“You're such a pervert,” Matt groans, rocking up into Edd’s fist. 

“It's called being prepared,” Edd chastises him. “A skill a good leader would need.”

“Oh just shut up and fuck me!” Matt snaps. 

Edd tuts, releasing his dick and making Matt whine. “Is that any way to speak to your superior?” he purrs, tugging Matt’s pants all the way down at the same time.

Matt doesn’t have a smart response to that, opting instead to kick his trousers over his shoes and sit up abruptly, shoving Edd’s jacket off his shoulders and moving his hands up into this hoodie, fingers following the soft trail of hair to his belt. 

Edd chuckles, grabbing Matt’s wrists in one hand and tugging them away before gently pressing the bottle into his palms. “I’ll take this off if you behave and get yourself ready like a good boy.”

Edd watches Matt’s pupils dilate, but his proud posture and the hard set of his jaw don’t change. Edd remembers when that little trick could turn Matt to putty. He needed to find a new ace to hide up his sleeve. 

There’s a brief stand-off, before Matt finally relents, pulling his hands from Edd’s grasp. “Doing your work for you, as usual.”

“But you do it so well,” Edd teases, already dropping his jacket to the floor and working his hoodie over his head. 

Matt lets out a sigh that Edd knows is paired with an over-dramatic eyeroll, even if he can’t see it. Then he hears the telltale sound of a cap popping and the slick sound of skin on skin, and when he finally has his sweater and old grey shirt off and tossed onto the table, he’s greeted by a sight that makes him throb. 

Matt, lying flat on his back on the table, feet drawn up on the edge, already working two fingers into himself as his other hand wraps around his base. 

Edd unzips his trousers and shoves his boxers out of the way, giving his dick a slow stroke as he frees it. He steps forward and gently plucks the bottle of lube from Matt’s free hand, prompting the other man to lift his head. 

Edd makes a show of squirting the lube onto his fingers and working it over his length, stroking up and working his palm over the head before slowly moving back down. 

Matt very unsubtly works a third finger against his entrance. Edd closes the last of the distance between them, pressing his lubed fingers against Matt’s. “Let me help you with that.”

Matt’s head drops back against the table with an audible  _ thud _ as one of Edd’s fingers pops in alongside his own, drawing a gasp from him. When Matt starts moving his fingers again, Edd moves his out of sync, dragging out as Matt’s press deeper. 

Edd presses a second finger against the ring of muscle and Matt gets the hint, removing his own in favor of digging them into Edd’s hip.

Edd scissors Matt open, getting up to three fingers again before the other man- who had been getting progressively louder and more flustered- locked his ankles behind Edd’s back, dragging their hips together and trapping Edd’s hand between them, forcing his fingers up to the root. 

He lets out a low keen before pushing himself back up to his elbows, glaring at Edd. “For fuck’s sake, we haven’t got all day.”

Edd chuckles, withdrawing his hand in favor of locking them both behind Matt’s back, lifting him so they’re face to face. “Getting impatient?”

Matt narrows his eyes at Edd before his expression goes lax, smiling dopily at Edd. His lube-slick hand wipes through the hair on his chest before Edd can even brace himself. “Not if you aren’t!” Matt practically chirps.

“Seriously?”

“I thought you were offering me a hand towel!” Matt pouts, fluttering eyelashes not quite covering the the smug satisfaction on his face. 

Edd thrusts into Matt without warning, smirking as the other man gasps and arches against him. Matt’s nails find his back, immediately clawing angry red furrows down his skin as Edd picks up a merciless pace.

Moving his hands to Matt’s thighs, Edd lifts him off the table, resting Matt’s weight on his hips as he fucks up into him.

Matt moans, but muffles it by nipping at Edd’s neck, sucking marks where- hopefully, if he’s smart- they’ll be hidden by his hoodie. 

Edd sucks in a breath, setting a hard but steady pace as Matt’s legs squeeze tighter around him. Matt pulls back from his assault on Edd’s neck and immediately claims his mouth, both of them moaning shamelessly into the kiss. 

Matt coils one arm around Edd’s shoulders, the other hand resting on his stomach for leverage as he tries to rock himself down onto Edd. But Edd bats it away, moving the arm over his shoulder before shifting his grip to Matt’s hips, pulling them down in time with his hips coming up. 

Matt lets out a moan, practically clinging to Edd as he pants openly, still trying in vain to rock down against his thrusts.

“What do you want?” Edd purrs. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll indulge you.”

“You’re such a prick,” Matt hisses, blunt nails digging  _ hard _ into Edd’s shoulders as he fights for more leverage.

“Okay,” Edd says, voice losing its playful tone. “Now you have to beg.” 

On the final word he snaps his hips up, aiming for Matt’s sweet spot. He must hit his mark, because it drags a loud shout out of Matt, back arching against him before he goes boneless, hips rocking desperately to try and make Edd hit his prostate again. 

“Fuck, Edd-”

“What is it?” Edd murmurs, nipping at Matt’s ear. “Beg.”

Matt lets out a shaky breath, moving his hands to knot weakly in the hair at Edd’s nape before he groans, “Please, please let me come- Edd, I want to come so bad-” 

Edd sets Matt on the table, moving one hand around to wrap around Matt’s dick, and thrusts into him  _ hard _ , angling his hips up to hit that spot again. 

Every time Edd reaches Matt’s prostate he gets louder, especially when Edd’s hand starts moving, his grip tight and teasing. Matt’s hands fall to his back again, nails raking down the wide expanse of skin. 

Edd strokes Matt in time with his thrusts, thumb stroking over his head every time his dick hits Matt’s prostate. “I don’t think I heard you,” Edd murmurs. “What did you want?”

Matt’s head falls against his shoulder as he moans, babbling, “Fuck, please just let me come I need it so bad Edd, please-”

Edd stops thrusting, instead just pressing into that sweet spot and rocking against it mercilessly, his hand giving one slow stroke up Matt’s cock before stopping at the head, thumb gently teasing the slit. 

Matt comes over Edd’s fist with a drawn-out groan, hips bucking up weakly. 

Edd lets out a hum of appreciation, starting to slowly work himself in and out again as Matt squirms, gasping at the sensation. 

Edd considers, briefly, finishing inside Matt, knowing the disgusted look he would get in return. But another idea occurs to him, and he slips out of Matt, the other man letting out a sigh of relief as the overstimulation fades. He eagerly accepts the deep kiss Edd presses into him, one broad hand wrapping around the back of his neck. 

Matt’s eyes flutter shut, and he lazily follows Edd’s motions as he comes down from his high. Edd grunts against Matt’s mouth as he finishes in his own hand, but the other man hardly pays him any mind. 

It isn’t until Edd pulls back, a devilish grin gracing his features, that something clicks in Matt’s fogged brain and he glances down. Already Edd’s come is soaking into his sweater and staining it. Matt stretches the fabric away from his stomach with a scowl, grumbling, “Oh you absolute-”

Edd’s bellowing laugh bounces around the base, and the soldiers who hear it feel a wash of relief. Finally, they might actually be able to get some work done around here.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr is mlrrormlrror! thanks for reading, comments are always much appreciated! <3


End file.
